Zoire
|manga debut = "The Man Named Jiren" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Zoire is a small, impish creature with purple skin and a pair of outwardly curved horns. He wears the standard Pride Trooper uniform. In the manga, he also possesses a pair of black wings. Personality Being a Pride Trooper, it can be assumed Zoire has the same sense of justice as his comrades. Zoire was one of fewer individuals that didn't seem to be unfazed by seeing movements of Son Goku in Ultra Instinct state which even gods and angels were surprised at. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Zoire was one of the many Pride Troopers chosen to represent Team Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When the tournament started, Zoire was seen with Dyspo and Zirloin when they were blocking some explosions. Zoire showed up with Casserale, Kettle, Cocotte, and Tupper then struck poses and introduced themselves to Goku, Caulifla, and Kale, intending to avenge Vewon. He attacked Goku with his Justice Spin while Tupper had him on a hold and intended to attack him again if Android 18 had not interfered. Zoiray then went into another Justice Spin which repelled ki blasts sent by Goku and 18 back at them and carried Tupper to perform their Double Pride Spin at them. After Tupper ended up getting eliminated, Zoiray was confronted by the two warriors from Universe 7, but he used his signature technique to escape. He then regrouped with his group and offered to finish off Caulifla after she was bruised and battered by Kettle's attack and Cocotte set up her Cocotte Wave Max to avoid interference. Despite her efforts, Caulifla could not dissipate Zoiray's attack, but it was dissipated when Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form and broke it down. Afterward, Zoiray fired the United Justice Stream with his teammates against the Saiyans and clashing with their Gigantic Blast. When Kale went Legendary Super Saiyan under her control, their attack finally overpowered theirs, resulting in Zoiray, Kettle, and Casserale getting blown away and knocked out of the arena and eliminated them from the tournament. After the rest of Team Universe 11 is eliminated, Zoiray is erased along with Universe 11 by the Zenos. He is later revived with the rest of Universe 11 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power In the anime, while not at max power; his Justice Spin was strong enough to damage base Goku, withstand Ki Blasts from base Goku and Android 18 and withstand punches from base Caulifla. Together with Tupper, the Double Pride Spin is strong enough to damage Kachi Katchin. Alongside the four other Pride Troopers, their beam was able to match the beam of Caulifla and Kale in their Super Saiyan forms and when Casserale commanded the troopers to go to max power, their beam overwhelmed the Saiyan girls', however he alongside Casserale and Kettle were knocked out of the arena by their beam once the two Saiyans transformed further. In the manga, even alongside Casserale and Kunshi, the group are outmatched by Super Saiyan Goku. Casserale, Vuon, Tupper, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte and Kettol together are able to hold an advantage over Kale (who had begun slowing down and losing power), it is noted by Beerus that while the seven may be weak individually their supreme teamwork allowed them to fight back and Vegeta notes they are able to predict Kale's obvious attacks and evade. Once Kale and Caulifla fuse into Kefla they are all overwhelmed even with help from Dyspo. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - Zoiray's Justice pose. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. Used in the anime only *'Justice Spin' - Zoiray's special attack which is often used to combine with Tupper's self-petrifaction. Spinning himself at an extreme speed which causes a whirlwind/tornado-like effect and is powerful enough to repel ranged attacks from Goku and Android 18 at the same time, and easily lift and fling petrified Tupper around. Used in the anime only. *'Double Pride Spin' - One of significant combination moves with Tupper, it is a combined attack of vertical and horizontal rotations. It is powerful enough to create a crater on the field of Kachi Katchin. Used in the anime only. *'United Justice Stream' - It is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands (green for Zoiray) and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. *'Flight' - The ability to fly without the use of ki. Used in the manga only. *'Formation B' - A formation Casserale planned to use with Vewon, Kunshi, Zoiray, Cocotte and Kettle in the manga. They were taken down before they could perform it. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukiko Morishita *Funimation dub: Aaron Dismuke *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Bruno Dias **Portuguese dub: Romeu Vala *Latin American Spanish dub: Mariana Ortiz *Italian dub: Luca Sandri *Polish dub: Brygida Turowska Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Zoiray & Tupper (Base/Petrified form) vs. Goku *Zoiray & Tupper (Base/Petrified form) vs. Goku & Android 18 *Zoiray, Casserale, Cocotte, and Kettle vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/C-type Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Zoiray, Top, Jiren, Dyspo, Kunshi, Tupper, Vewon, Cocotte, and Casserale vs. Choki and his spawn *Zoiray, Vewon, Casserale, Tupper, Kettle, and Kunshi vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Zoiray, Tupper, and Kunshi vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), and Master Roshi *Zoiray, Kunshi, Casserale, Tupper, Cocotte, Kettle, and Vewon vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Zoiray, Kunshi, Dyspo, Casserale, Tupper, Cocotte, Kettle, and Vewon vs. Kefla (Super Saiyan) Trivia *His name is a possible reference to a refrigerator (reizōko/reizouko 冷蔵庫) in Japanese. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Zoirei Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased